


R---- Kingston

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Murder, Blood, Can you tell?, College, Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App, Gen, Human, Knives, Murder, Serial Killers, Strangulation, Vague, who is the killer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: Timeline of events surrounding the assault of D----- Drake and the murders of L---- Lewis, V----- Knightly, and P----- Foster





	R---- Kingston

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App

October, 19 20--

  * D---- Drake, a freshman at the University of ------, was attacked outside his college dorm 
  * Drake had been attending a fraternity party and was heavily inebriated 
  * A witness, R---- Kingston, sophomore at the University, reported the attack 
  * Kingston was questioned by police and released
  * Drake's injuries were extensive, but not lethal: knife wounds, manual strangulation marks, and head injury, consistent with trauma from a blunt object
  * Police speculated an object similar to a baseball bat was used to subdue the victim
  * Drake was found unconscious at the scene and was hospitalized in a coma

December, 21 20--

  * L---- Lewis, a junior at the University, is found murdered by campus security
  * Cause of death is ruled as manual strangulation
  * Autopsy also shows signs of blunt force trauma to the head
  * Based off the similarities to the Drake assault, Detective T----- Sanders is assigned to the case

March, 11 20--

  * V----- Knightly, sophomore at the University, is discovered murdered in his dorm room
  * His roommate, P----- Foster, returned from spring break and discovered the body
  * Death was ruled as strangulation from a cloth garrote, likely the victims jacket 
  * Detective Sanders was informed Knightly was in a relationship with R---- Kingston, identical twin brother of the R---- Kingston who reported the assault of Drake
  * Both brothers were questioned and released 

April, 6 20--

  * Detective Sanders receives a call from P----- Foster, requesting a meeting
  * Foster claims to have information about the case
  * Foster will not disclose the information over the phone
  * Sanders arrives at the meeting place
  * Foster does not show up
  * Foster is discovered murdered a block from the meeting place
  * Cause of death, massive blood loss from several knife wounds
  * The weapon, a pocket knife, is discovered nearby
  * The blade marks match the knife wounds on Drake
  * A partial print is lifted from the handle, no match is on file

April 13, 20--

  * Detective Sanders is stopped outside the police station by R---- Kingston, the witness of the Drake assault 
  * Kingston claims to have discovered his twin, R----, cleaning blood off his hands the day of Foster's murder
  * R---- claimed R---- said he cut himself cooking, yet say no wound
  * R---- is brought in for questioning and fingerprinted
  * R---- claims the events R---- recounted never occurred 
  * The partial print is a match
  * R---- is arrested and charged 

June, 23 20--

  * The trial of R---- Kingston begins
  * Kingston pleads innocent

July, 19 20--

  * The jury finds R---- Kingston guilty of one count of assault of D----- Drake and the murder of L---- Lewis, V----- Knightly, and P----- Foster
  * Kingston is sentenced to death

August 11, 20--

  * D----- Drake awakens from his coma
  * He is informed R---- Kingston was arrested and convicted 
  * Drake insists it was not Kingston 
  * Psychiatrists inform Detective Sanders that Drake is suffering from acute amnesia
  * Drake remains adamant

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Repost My Work To Any Web Site Or App


End file.
